In Too Deep
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Regina and Rumple 'wake' to finding their cursed personas in the midst of something. NSFW. Prompt: Would love their reaction to that when they're uncursed. / Soaked In My Devotion Followup. GOLDENQUEEN.


Originally requested by Mari Wollsch from the Soaked In My Devotion fanfiction comments. This will hint to that fanfiction.

Prompt: Would love their reaction to that when they're uncursed.

\- I hope this is a good reaction! For some reason smut came to mind of waking up, if you would prefer a more T rated version or something a bit different, let me know! Very much **Mature** content.

Note: I do not own anything OUAT.

Rated M for smutty flashbacks from Soaked In My Devotion as well as other smutty moments. In this, they have never had sex as Rumple/Regina and have only done so as Roni/Weaver. Enjoy!

* * *

In took but a moment for her to realize _exactly_ where she currently was. She felt full, deep inside and her skin tingled at the contact of hands at her back. Gasping, she glanced down at the person the hands belonged to. Weaver glanced up at her, eyes wide with shock. "Regina?"

Their bodies were halted, hips still as marble, but her hands were tangled in his hair, his hands kneading the skin at her back. "Rumple?" The memories from the night came flooding in then. Her teasing him, making him beg for her. And likewise with what he had done to her. The act itself causing her core to clench around his warm flesh causing a hiss to escape his lips, eyes shutting tight.

Roni and Weaver had been deep in finding a way that she could get back her underwear. Having somehow ended up in this compromising position in which they both had forgotten the garment and instead searched for their release only to be cut short with the whole waking up situation. "I'm..." She began, but as she tried to lift herself her own body reacted to the feeling and her mouth fell open, movements stalled as she brought a hand to her lips to stifle the moan currently rising from her throat.

The chemistry between them had been obvious since the moment the imp appeared in her bed chamber back when, she even had many fantasies she entertained on lonely nights. But this - This was something completely different and intimate on a whole new level than what they were used to. Sure she could remember what him and the Evil Queen had gotten up to during her split with her darker half now that she had half of that darkness beating in her chest, but that wasn't the same as their current situation having currently awoke out of the curse with him balls deep inside of her aching and surprisingly soaked core.

"Go easy." He managed and as she brought her eyes to rest on his once more she noticed they were still dilated all the while his fingertips were pressing tight against her hips now, in a bruising fashion.

"Are you...close?" She asked, almost regretting it the second it left her lips. It was too intimate of a question to ask him — especially right _now_.

"Too close." He groaned as he used all of his strength in him not to focus on how warm and wet she felt, how much the inside of her felt like silky perfection. It was different than that of the evil queen somehow. "Fuck." He hissed as she had begun to try and ease her self up off of him again, but halted before she could finish the act. Their bodies responding in ways they really didn't need currently.

"Damn." But before she could try and center herself, her body decided it couldn't hold her up at the current slight position she was in and she slipped, falling back down on him which albeit wasn't much of a fall due to not having gotten far in unsheathing him from her core. His throbbing cock hitting just the right spot, caused lights to form behind her eyes. A loud groan echoed from Weaver, his hands gripping even tighter against her.

In an attempt at directing their attention elsewhere, Regina spoke up. "Do you like salted nuts?" At that they both cackled, the game their two cursed personas had delved into had been pure hilarity, complete pun heaven.

"You can rotate my tires?" His voice was low as he shook his head, willing his mind onto the subject change and thanking his lucky stars that she had brought it up. "How ridiculous could these two get?"

"I don't know, I liked the core your apple bit."

"Ball your melons..."

"Yeah, to think they got all hot and bothered over that." Regina shook her head, bringing her hands up to cross over her chest, trying her best at modesty despite the nudity and cold draft of the vents in the bar.

"The alcohol was delicious." Rumple added, trying to think of anything else but the heat radiating from her body was still sending electric currents over his skin, daring to crumble his resolve.

"It was. I could get us some more..."

"In a minute." He added hastily, trying to stall any movement just for a little longer.

"If I get up quick, maybe it'll be easier?"

"Possibly."

"Or you could do it? Life me off of you."

"Do you want me to do it?"

They looked at each other for a beat or two, their hot breaths mixing together as they waited, thoughts pouring into their heads all at the same time. She fought every urge to ride him like nothing else mattered all the while he fought against pushing her over and down onto the couch while he coaxed her towards calling his name so loud it would wake the entire street.

"Just a little longer." She added.

"Yeah."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity all the while he remained sheathed deep inside of her and she sat perched on his lap, hands not touching him. She decided to break the silence. "So they hated each other."

"Didn't seem like it." He huffed, a smirk forming along his lips.

"Not in the slightest. I mean, we can agree on it, right?"

"That they were immensely in lust with one another?"

"Yeah, that." In truth she wanted to say they both had earth shattering, ear buzzing, and mind numbing sex tonight. Like those two could fuck like no other and the entire world didn't matter while they were tangled together in a heated mess. But she wouldn't admit that to him, not to Rumple. Never.

"Crazy kids."

"Who do you think cursed everyone?"

"I feel like I know. I just can't grasp the answer currently." He adjusted himself absentmindedly, causing Regina to groan at the movement. His erection was not waning, nor were the juices currently coating him in unimaginable warmth.

"When it comes to you, enlighten me. And if it comes to me..I'll enlighten you." Reaching up she brushed a stray curl behind her ear. The tousled mess of her mane having been the last thing on her mind until now. Gingerly, she swept a hand along the tresses, trying to tame the strands into whatever looked better than what it felt like.

"You slapped me. While I was fucking you."

"Roni slapped Weaver while they were fucking each other." She reminded him, trying to ignore the coil deep within her stomach that was still as tight as his hold on her hips.

"Right." He wanted to comment on how he actually liked it, really liked it. In fact... "I think he wanted her to slap him again."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I do."

"And what did he think when she made him say please?"

He refused to answer that question and instead shot her one in return. "What did Roni think when she had to beg for it?"

His lips had curled back, revealing his teeth as his eyes held hers in a gaze that threatened to burn the entire bar down or hell, burn the city down with it. Instantly, she pushed her chest against his, hands leaving her own skin in an attempt to get as close as possible as her palms rested on his shoulders. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I wasn't aware when it was happening." He stated, honestly.

"Do you enjoy the memory, then?"

And in an instant, as if they both had read each other's minds, Regina lifted her hips and ground down against him as he thrust up into her, both of their mouths fell open then. Tongues snaking out to taste their own lips, refusing to taste each other's as if the act would be too intimate. As if it would reveal how badly they had truly wanted each other for this long - how strong the pull of their desires were now that they were connected so intimately. "We shouldn't" He groaned as they both began moving simultaneously, a rhythm they both seemed to know.

"Absolutely, it wouldn't be like us..." Her voice was a whimper as the speed began to pick up, thrusting into her at an angle. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. The sensation of him thrusting into her, nipples rubbing against his chest and his breath hitting her face stoked the flame deep within her belly.

"Once it's done though..." He hissed, his own breath hitching in his throat as a chill ran through his frame.

"...we can forget it ever happened. Go back to... back to..." She leaned her forehead against his, watching as pleasure etched onto his face, her nails digging into his shoulders. In truth they had always been good at that. Keeping their desires in check, trying to pull each other and tease each other as they did so. But after this, after tasting what it felt like - could they really hide it again? Go back to the way they were, the way everything had been before Roni and Weaver gave into their desires?

"...mmmhmm." He answered, reaching up to grip handfuls of her hair. "...we ..we can.." Their movements were messy but passionate. As if everything they had held back was coming out in the bruising movements of their hips. The only sound in the bar that of their labored breaths and the vulgar noise of skin upon skin.

"Fuck... _fuck_..." She moaned, her chest rising and falling in a rapid effort to bring air into her lungs.

He gave in then, pushing her over onto her back. One hand in her hair, holding her head against his shoulder as the other used the couch arm as a way to help pull himself up into her further. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he obtained his footing against the leather fabric, hips moving in a sensual sweeping motion making sure to focus on their connection rather than just thrusting into her. At this position, he could move down a little each time he moved his hips, this causing his pelvis and base of his shaft to stimulate her bundle of nerves.

Her head titled back each time he moved deep into her, hands now gripping his ass to aid in pushing him as deep as he could go, the sensation sending her head spinning. She arched her back up, her chest pressing against him as much as possible. "I'm going to..." Her voice cut off as her gasps halted in her throat, his movements picking up speed as much as possible in their current position. Frantically, one hand squeezed his ass cheek while the other wrapped around the back of his neck, her forehead resting against his shoulder. The coil deep within her belly snapped, heat pulsating from her abdomen out along every single limb in her body, her breath coming out in short bursts as her body trembled. Having staved off the orgasm for as long as she had, the amount with which her body fell over the edge was mind numbing. Every inch of her frame felt sated, her mouth throbbing, legs shaking, core clenching tight as he too fell into bliss. She felt his body jerk as his thrusts began to fade into shallow movements of his hips. She could have sworn she had heard her name spill from his lips, but the way in which it had been said was garbled, muffled by his face in her hair.

"Hmmm..." It came out exasperated as she tried to adjust to the feeling of the post coital bliss that surged through every single nerve of her body. The weight of his frame atop hers - a comfort she had needed for longer than she cared to admit. He shifted though, pulling himself from her so he could stand. She watched his naked form stride over to her bar, grab a few napkins and return. Handing one to her, he then went to cleaning the evidence of their need off of his heated skin. "...thank you." She wasn't sure if this was for allowing themselves to give in or if she meant it for the napkin. Either way, she needed to reign all emotions in.

He nodded, letting out a sigh that sounded like a you're welcome but couldn't really be determined with the breathless way he spoke overriding any coherent form of words.

She cleaned herself in silence before standing, glancing over her shoulder at him as he had already begun dressing. Once they were clothed, she grabbed his badge and ran her thumb over the words. "We're going to wake everyone up, aren't we?"

He moved to her side, eyes watching her thumb caress the object in her hands. "It wouldn't be like us to not, would it, dearie?"

"No. It wouldn't. Which means we have a lot of work to do."

"Now that we can think, I can assume that we'll get more done than we even thought possible."

And with that their silent agreement to keep what had just happened between them a secret was struck. Another deal with her malevolent imp, one that they both intended on keeping just in case they needed to clear their heads again sometime in the future.

 _The End._


End file.
